


Ghost Toast

by femininitea



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29919561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femininitea/pseuds/femininitea
Summary: If Iwaizumi didn’t make the toast, and Oikawa didn’t make the toast, then who made it??
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 8
Kudos: 50





	Ghost Toast

**Author's Note:**

> this was going to be a Twitter thread but it ended up being like 45 tweets and I didn’t want to flood the tl at five in the morning. hope you enjoy this silly thing!!

Iwaizumi didn’t know if it was the haze of going to bed at 2 in the morning, the panic that he still had two more papers to get through this week or the lack of vegetables in his system but he definitely felt weird this morning. 

With the 8 am due date for this paper, Iwaizumi had neglected going out the night before with Oikawa and the rest of their friends knowing that he was going to have to spend at least an hour of that making sure his citations were immaculate. 

His prof would dock marks on a comma out of place or the wrong use of italics and Iwaizumi was not about to lose his academic standing for this. He’d be able to go out this weekend with the full knowledge that he nailed all his work and wouldn’t have to worry. 

Iwaizumi rolled over in bed, moving to climb over Oikawa who decided to make Iwaizumi’s bed his for the night. 

“Haajiii, stay in bed with me.” Oikawa was always needy first thing in the morning, rolling over to cling at Iwaizumi’s waist as he tried to get up. 

“We have to get up for class, Lazykawa.” Iwaizumi prodded at Oikawa’s stomach, but Oikawa only clung tighter.

“Five more minutes, Hajime, please.”

“If you get up, I’ll get you coffee from Sprout Cafe on the way. Plus I’ll leave an Advil on the bathroom counter for you.”

Oikawa peeked open an eye, shooting Iwaizumi a sleepy smile. “My little Hajime is the sweetest boyfriend ever.”

“You’re so sappy this morning, it’s gross. If you’re not up in five minutes I’m rescinding my coffee offer.”

Iwaizumi heard the squawk as he removed Oikawa’s koala arms from his waist and climbed out. He washed up quickly in the bathroom, knowing Oikawa would take ages. 

Moving to the kitchen Iwaizumi started preparing his lunch, getting out bread to make himself a sandwich. As he was rustling around, he could hear Oikawa heading to the bathroom. “Oi, you better be getting ready and not procrastinating or we won’t have time.”

Muffled sounds of agreement came from the bathroom. Iwaizumi chuckled, putting on some music to distract from the garbled singing from the shower. He checked his notes while he waited, aimlessly moving around the kitchen until Oikawa got out of the bathroom. 

The two moved around each other, Oikawa heading back to his own bedroom to change and Iwaizumi quickly brushing his teeth. He could hear Oikawa popping toast down and made a special note to butter it before Oikawa set off the smoke detector again. 

Iwaizumi grabbed the bundle, calling for Oikawa to hurry up and put his shoes on before they were late. Oikawa skidded around the corner, grabbing his bag and toast and following after Iwaizumi. 

The two popped into Sprout Cafe, a little bakery round the corner from their dorm room where Matsukawa had the morning shift. 

“Morning Mattsun! Two medium dark roast coffees please and thank you!” Oikawa grinned as he flung open the door. “Please also give me an almond croissant.”

“Don’t have any of those. Why are you getting a croissant when you’re clearly holding toast?” Matsukawa asked. 

“I’m having it for lunch, Mattsun!”

“You can’t just eat bread all day, idiot,” Iwaizumi pulled out his wallet to pay for their coffees. “Please eat properly or you’re going to be sick again and I actually have plans to go out this weekend and not have to babysit you.”

Matsukawa laughed. “I love party Iwaizumi. Also did you guys see–“ 

“Matsukawa, sorry but are you able to start a new batch of croissants?” Mizoguchi, the cafe manager, interrupted with a panicked look on his face. “Kyoutani accidentally used too much salt and the dough is ruined.” 

Iwaizumi and Oikawa waved him off, promising to text him about plans for the weekend. 

“Thanks for making that toast for me this morning, Hajime!” Oikawa chirped as they left the cafe. “It saved me from buying breakfast this morning.”

Iwaizumi chuckled, “I didn’t make you toast, you put that in yourself. I just made sure it wasn’t burnt.”

“Don’t need to be so modest, Iwa-chan. I know you do sweet things without asking, you can just accept my thanks!”

“I know, but I didn’t pop any toast down for you. I didn’t know if you’d want any this morning.”

Oikawa frowned. “So then why was there bread in the toaster?”

“I thought you put it there.”

“Nope,” Oikawa shrugged. “Maybe we have a ghost in the room.”

Iwaizumi froze. Absolutely no way there was a ghost. That was impossible, right? All of the kids' stories about spirits were just stories. Iwaizumi wouldn’t say he really /believed/ in ghosts, but he also wasn’t too keen on the idea of possibly sharing his space with an unseen stranger. 

This must be Oikawa’s fault anyway. Somehow. “You must have just forgotten that you put it down, Hajime.”

“No I didn’t, because I heard you put it down when I was brushing my teeth.”

“Well I didn’t, because I was getting changed and trying to text Makki to meet us at the library later.”

“Then who did??”

“Hajime…”

“I DIDN’T PUT THE BREAD IN. _YOU_ DIDN’T PUT THE BREAD IN. I DIDN’T PUT IT IN.”

“Iwa-chan, stop! You’re going to give people the wrong impression.” Oikawa hushed him, as other people on the sidewalk turned to stare at the couple.

“If we have a ghost in your room, I’m going to be so pissed at you! This is what you get for watching all those supernatural and alien documentaries!”

Oikawa resisted the urge to burst out laughing. He’d never seen Iwaizumi so worked up before! He wasn’t sure if it was from the stress of final papers or how he briefly woke Iwaizumi up when he stumbled in last night or if he was nervous about his upcoming internship, but Hajime was definitely on edge.

And yet, while he didn’t want to tease Hajime to his face, he made a mental note to text Mattsun about this discovery once they got back to campus. 

“Okay okay, it wasn’t a ghost. We must have missed each other. Point is, thank you for bringing it for me.” Oikawa leaned over to give Iwaizumi a kiss on the cheek before they went their separate ways to class. 

Iwaizumi was still silently grumbling as he walked to class, mind completely taken with thoughts of having a ghost in their room. He definitely wasn’t considering the logistics of this. Their university wasn’t even /that/ old… oh gods, what if it was always there? Could it see through walls? Did they at least have privacy in the bathroom? 

‘Oh no,’ Iwaizumi thought, ‘what if it can hear me and Oikawa…” If his face turned a shade just one off from beet red in the middle of class, thankfully no one was around to see it. Well, there’s his whole concentration shot for the day. 

He met up with Oikawa in the library at lunch, where he was sitting at a table with Makki and Mattsun. Oikawa scooted over to give him some extra room when he noticed how far apart Makki and Mattsun were sitting.

“What’s wrong with you two? Get in a fight?”

The two faced him with equally blank stares. “You can’t see it?”

“See what?”

“The library ghost. See it’s balancing all the books of idiot students who put books back in the wrong place on its head,” Mattsun said.

“And that pen in its hand is for writing down the names of couples who get horny behind the Classics section when they think no one’s around, Oikawa. It'll punish you,” Makki added.

Iwaizumi turned to glare at Oikawa, who shrunk away from him. “You told them??”

“I’m sorry Hajime, you were so serious about it this morning! It was so endearing,” Oikawa went to wrap his arms around Iwaizumi but was shoved away in response. 

“That’s not funny! You bastard, I’ve been distracted all morning! I could barely pay attention in class!” The three of them couldn’t stop giggling as Iwaizumi raged. 

Finally he huffed. “It still doesn’t explain how the bread got in the toaster anyway.”

“Oh yeah, that was me.” Oikawa and Iwaizumi both whipped their heads around as Makki put up his hand.

“How did you…”

“I came home with Oikawa last night. He was supposed to let me sleep in his bed since he said, and I quote, ‘I know you said you were cold and I said you could have Iwa-chan as a body heater but I’m not letting you have him’. And then you wouldn’t get out of your own bed, but I couldn't share with Iwaizumi so I went to sleep on the couch,” Makki explained.

“Oikawa, you wouldn’t share your bed when you ended up in Iwaizumi’s bed anyway? You’re the worst friend.” Mattsun shook his head. “Should have just come home Hiro.”

“I didn’t want to wake you up since you had the morning baking shift. And Oikawa needed help getting home anyway, even though he was an ass about his bed. Seriously, how did you guys not see me this morning? Iwaizumi, I walked right by you when you went to go brush your teeth.”

The two were shocked. It didn’t seem like there was any extra noise this morning, although it did seem like Oikawa was taking longer in the bathroom than usual. Iwaizumi slumped down in his seat.

“You guys are the actual worst. I’m never letting you stay over again.”

“Don’t get mad at me, Oikawa’s the one who forgot that little detail from yesterday! Plus you guys stole my breakfast.”

Iwaizumi rounded on Oikawa. “And you’re banned from my room for the next week. You let me think all day that there was a ghost in our room. I would have been fine otherwise.”

“Hajimeeee, I’m sorry I forgot,” OIkawa whined, squeezing his arms around Iwaizumi’s middle. “What am I going to do without you?”

“Man, Oikawa is so kneady,“ Makki deadpanned.

“Yeah come on Iwaizumi, don’t be such a sourdough,” Mattsun held in a snicker.

“OI!” 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you and I loaf you for reading!


End file.
